Eureka and SG1 Collide
by JoWashington
Summary: Jack Carter and Jo Lupo get sent to Cheyenne Mountain by GD, and they meet old friends, family...and- What are you doing out of Jail!
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Eureka...

It was funny how far the name Eureka got someone in the government… In fact Sheriff Jack Carter and Jo Lupo were escorting their newest weapons to Cheyenne Mountain. Why they were delivering Section 5 grade weapons to a complex in Colorado was anyone's guess.

But both Jack and Jo were in the dark about the whole matter. But Jack was the sheriff and Jo was in charge of Security for GD, so they got to escort the weapons. Fargo hadn't told them much pf anything; but they knew what the weapons could do, their power level, containment, dispersion rate, what would happen if one were to explode, any concerns about radiation leakage, and the like… It was the last two listed that had Jack Carter the most concerned.

They escorted the shipment into the mountain, where they signed in, apparently Eureka's non-disclosure agreement worked here too.

Inside, they were met by a staff-sergeant by name of Walter, to the General. There they met with General Landry's lead team, titled SG-1. What SG-1 stood for Jack didn't want to guess, but if he did, he'd say it'd have to deal with whatever was behind the blast doors. He knew them on site, having seen so many of them.

"General O'Neill, SG-1... Have a seat…"

Jack Carter turned from the image he was studying to look at the people who'd just sat down. He was surprised to see Jack O'Neill in one of the chairs. They'd met years ago, in a classified joint-op, between the DOD and USAF.

He was even more surprised to see his estranged cousin Samantha Carter seated at the table.

"Jack!" O'Neill and Sam exclaimed in surprise.

"Jack!" Carter said with a grin, "Long time, no see!"

They were more surprised than he was, and Jo was even more astounded.

"You were demoted?" O'Neill asked with a surprised look on his face to see Jack Carter in his sheriff's uniform.

"Promoted actually. With pay raise… Zoe's… Doing fine, I'm not so sure about me… She's in college."

"College… No kidding. She wasn't more than…" O'Neill made a gesture around waist height.

"Growth spurt and years later…" Jack Carter agreed.

"Did you know that I have fish in my pond?" Jack O'Neill asked Carter, out of left field.

"You didn't before Jo and I put them there…" Carter said with a smirk that Jo shared.

"YOU two put the fish in my pond?" O'Neill asked incredulously.

"We have an acquaintance, Taggart, that said it was okay for us to bring the fish…." Jo said, not giving much away.

"Talk to me when you've gone back in time…" O'Neill said rolling his eyes.

"Yeaah-" Carter said. "Don't want to do that again… The only thing worse than that was the time loop!"

Sam Carter took note of this as did Cam Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal-Doran.

"So- you two are from-" General Landry started off saying.

"A small town in Oregon…" Jo said, interrupting him.

"I heard that you've brought weapons for us to use?" Vala asked, genuinely interested.

Daniel stammered and brought their attention to him.

Jo and Carter immediately drew their side-weapons and aimed them at him. "How'd you get out of your cell?!" Carter demanded.

"Cell?" Daniel asked.

"Two years ago, you decided to mess with ancient al-chimey-"

"Alchemy," Jo corrected him.

"That's what I said,"

"Then say what you mean,"

"ANY way…" Carter continued with a small glare at Jo, "one of your students takes a metal that you created and accidentally turns any metal into Gold, but since it wasn't stable, everything started falling apart."

"Do you have any proof that I did it?"

"Sheriff Carter, Ms. Lupo, will you please holster your weapons?" General Landry requested as both still had them trained on Daniel.

He and Jo holstered their side-arms, and Jo pulled out her cell/PDA and the image they'd taken of him when he was arrested. It was definitely Daniel, the other members of SG-1 looked at him and then to the Eureka denizens.

"So. Mr. Dactylos… How did you get out of your cell?"

"Ooh…" Daniel said grimacing. "Yeah… when was that?"

"Two years, like we said."

"Wasn't that when Daniel was-" O'Neill made a quiet 'wssshhhh'ing sound accompanied with a waving gesture of his hands.

Sam and Teal'c nodded.

"Thought so…" O'Neill said to himself. "So it wasn't just us you were checking in on was it Danny Boy?"

In all honesty Daniel looked absolutely flummoxed. So Carter let the matter drop… For now. In favor of egging his estranged cousin.

"Hey Sam… Long Range Telemetry, huh?" Sam actually had the decency to blush.

"So, some of you know each other?" Landry questioned the group.

"I only know two of them well…" Carter said.

"I don't know them at all…" Jo confirmed. "Despite Christopher Dactylos here, being a government employee and working in a top-secret facility under another alias despite being expelled from the scientific community… "

General O'Neill and Daniel both cleared their throats, Ms. Lupo was definitely someone who knew how to hold a grudge.

"Then let's get down to introductions, after my team signs the N-D agreement forms…" General Landry stated.

"General, is it really necessary? I mean-" O'Neill complained, he hated the Non-Disclosure agreement forms.

"By order of the President and the Joint Chiefs." Landry said categorically.

After SG-1 and General O'Neill signed the papers, and the papers were handed back to Walter, who left the room and closed the door behind him.

Jo pulled out a handheld device that Henry had made, and activated it. It was a small silver pen-device that gave the room a hard flash of light and then a small black light ran up and down the clip of the pen, indicating it was working.

"What is that?"

"Something that one of our scientists made to keep meetings private." Jo said, "We deal with extremely sensitive equipment and several people of enterprising natures want to take advantage of it…"

"We have had people break into Area 51..." Sam said in understanding. "Some of the things that we do are out of this world…" SG-1 chuckled.

"Yeah- Area 51 wishes they had our security…" Carter said, paraphrasing Allison Blake from when he'd first arrived in Eureka.

That got a few heads turned in his direction. "Alright, we have same neat things that the Scientists back in Eureka have cooked up!" He said failing to change the subject.

"Cooked up?" Jo asked him, looking at him incredulously, an eyebrow raised. "Carter- this isn't a cooking show."

"Eureka?" Sam asked her cousin.

"This was invented in a town called Eureka?" She asked gesturing to the "pen" on the table.

"Yep… Eureka, Oregon. Population: 2,999 genius' and 1 street-smart Sherriff…" Carter said with a deprecating wince.

"Jack- with what we've been through, if it weren't for our "street-smart Sheriff", we wouldn't have a planet to call Earth…" Jo said, the look in her eyes telling her friend: 'Give me a break'.

Jo then began opening the "suit-case" that they'd brought with them. It was a pocket dimension suit-case; able to store anything, and yet still allow the bearer to find it easily. Someone had invented it recently, and much to Carter's amazement, Fargo hadn't blown it up and he wasn't asked to guinea-pig it… On second thought, maybe he and Jo were the guinea-pigs at that… Oh, this was not a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2 (It's Official)

Chapter 2: (It's Official…)

* * *

When Carter and Jo removed the weapons that Section-5 developed, they handed them over to the Generals, Teal'c and Sam to observe. Call Carter cautious, but he'd had enough of teenager-dom from Zoe, and he wasn't going to let this 'Vala' get a hold of one of the weapons until he was sure that she was thoroughly vetted.

That and Jo wasn't letting Dactylos, Daniel- whatever his name was, get his hands on the weapons no matter what the General's said.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly; and they even went to another section of the SGC for a weapon's demonstration, Jo did that, and then they let Sam, O'Neill, Teal'c, Cam, and Landry try them out. When both Jo and Carter showed their reluctance for the last members of SG-1 to wield weapons, Landry gave them his word that they really were good people and people he trusted with his life and the people he cared for.

Vala made an 'I'm touched' gesture in the direction of General Landry, Dr. Jackson actually made a gagging face at Sam and then took his turn with the weapons.

All those who had tested the weapons were surprised at how easy the weapons were to use and so forth. That was when Carter showed them the best part of the weapons; they were bio-metric once fully activated, only those that were holding the weapon when it was completely activated would be able to fire it, no enemy would be able to do so.

Once the demonstration was over, Cam Mitchell and Sam Carter volunteered to show them to their rooms and on a tour if they cared to do so.

Both Eurekaites decided they were up for it and after stowing their dunnage, met Cam and Sam in the Cafeteria where they had a quick lunch.

Sam Carter and Cam Mitchell led the Eureka denizens on a tour of the SGC and finished the tour in the lab area where they showed them the Merlin device, and gave them a brief semi-scientific blurb about its use of other dimensions.

"Oh- so it works using the P-Brane theorem." Carter says somewhat understanding what Sam was saying. Apparently Eureka did rub off on him.

Cam snorted into the back of his hand trying to hide a burst of laughter at what Jack Carter had just called the device-theory.

The scientist working on the Merlin device, Dr. Lee, looked at the tour group, specifically Jack in astonishment. "…The Merlin 'keyboard' device works using specific P-brane calibration." He paused for a moment. "There was a paper published last year…."

"What about P-Branes?" Sam asked Carter and the other scientist. "And, how do you know about P-Branes?" Sam asked her cousin, thoroughly stumped as to his scientific knowledge.

"Hey-! I… Pay attention!" Carter defended himself. "And, I'm pretty sure it was Dr. Tess Fontana who wrote the paper you're talking about…" He said to the puzzling scientist.

"You're right…" Lee said, looking somewhat confused at the two people that Colonel's Carter and Mitchell had brought into his lab.

"You work in Theoretical and Astro-Physics and you don't know about P-Branes?" Jo asked the Scientist-Lieutenant-Colonel, which gave Cam Mitchell the impression that Jo thought Sam got her education under a rock.

"Hey- be nice there missy. Carter- Our Carter- is very smart! She can't keep up with everything!"

"I know a couple scientists that would disprove your theory…" Jo said shrugging. Of course Jo didn't know a lot about P-Branes. Very little in fact, what little she did know she'd gleaned from Carter's report and the Security and Safety Reports from GD that she'd been rereading. She had at least fifty more to go till she was caught up with last month's SSR's.

They formally ended the tour in the infirmary, where a Doctor Carson, gave Jack and Jo a series of medical tests. Which included drawing blood, MRI, CT, X-rays, and a physical; not necessarily in that order.

Jack joked about having more needle-marks than a heroine user, Jo didn't think his comment was funny – As it turns out Jack was descendant of ancients himself, even stronger than O'Neill, at least according to the lab results and an un-activated ancient device that Sam had wanted O'Neill to activate but never got the chance to do so, thus Jack Carter, guinea-pig, was there to test it out. Which was interesting considering that not any of his cousins, or his sister, nor daughter, had the Ancient technology gene in their DNA. It was kind of like that Atavism thing that Lab 23 went through, except it only targeted him.

* * *

Jack and Jo were heading back to their assigned quarters after lunch to change into some workout attire as they'd be in the complex for at least a week. Jack was glad that Jo had reminded him to call S.A.R.A.H. to let her know where he was so that she didn't fall into a programmed depression; Jack feeling almost at home in the bunker-like environment of Stargate Command.

Jo and Carter had just engaged in a serious game of Basketball with Vala and Teal'c, after some weight-lifting; they had won by a three-point-margin, when Teal'c was summoned to talk with General Landry. The game was worth it in Carter and Jo's opinion.

"It's nice to be able to have a tactile interface isn't it?" Carter asked Jo as he toweled off his hair.

"Wow Carter; you're sounding like a scientist."

Jack shuddered in horror as he stood up and Jo handed him his water-bottle and followed her down the hall away from the gym. Together they walked down the corridor, which in Carter's opinion was almost worse than the sub-system beneath Eureka. They'd been walking in one direction for a while before Jack noticed something…

"Are we lost?" Carter asked as they had made the two left turns and three rights that were required to get back to their quarters from the gym.

"Nah…" Jo said, shaking her head. "It was two left and three rights from our quarters to the gym."

Carter winced. "Then shouldn't it have been three lefts and two rights to get back?"

Jo stalled, and got an annoyed look on her face, and initiated an about-face. There were no service men in the corridor so they took the first right, down another. This was a corridor that Jack recognized, Sam and Cam Mitchell had escorted them down here where Sam and a few other Scientist's labs were.

"Well, at least we know where we are now…" Carter said, as they walked down the science corridor.

Jo decided to bring up the previous line of conversation: "I understand what you mean…about the 'Hands-on' approach; for us, it definitely is a wonderful thing." she agreed.

* * *

In her lab, Sam starts up a device that she borrowed from the Tollan people an early prototype of their 'walk through walls design' and was trying to reverse-engineer it. To see how far her work had progressed, she tested the circuits, and when everything was in the green she decided to test it out using a low power output.

Jo and Carter were in between Sam and the other scientists' lab when a light came from each lab's doorway and collided with Carter and Jo in the middle of the collision; which meant that, simultaneously Carter and Jo were exposed to both.

As soon as the light faded, Jack and Jo quick-marched to the medical bay, in hopes that they hadn't been exposed to radiation or something similar; turned out to be worse.

"We just can't catch a break-can we?" Carter asked Jo, exasperated, as an airman and a marine walked right through him. Oh, yeah- This was definitely P-Brane related.

"Between the two of us, and you in particular, it's a wonder we don't glow." Jo said as she tried to avoid getting walked through. It almost worked. People could see them- barely. There were several people around them doing double-takes, but brushing the occurrence off; apparently, this was run of the mill here. On one hand it was making both Jo and Jack feel like poltergeists, on the other, it meant that there had to be at least a few people that knew how to fix this problem, at least hopefully.

"Great! How do we contact people if we can't contact people?" Carter asked Jo, annoyance filling his confusion about their situation as yet another marine group walked through them on the way into a top secret room, which wasn't as top secret as it could have been, that huge circle-thing with the glowing puddle in the middle? Apparently it was an Einstein-Resin(ish) bridge, but way weirder than the device that sent them into the 1940s.

"Ooh."

"That's what I thought." Jack said as a pair of airmen walked through them and then glanced back the way they came in startlement.

"How do Poltergeists do it?" Carter asked his friend and former partner, who shrugged in reply.

This was not how Jack wanted to spend his time, he wasn't thrilled about having to stay here for an extra week, but now he had to deal and take fire from not one, but two experiments and he wasn't even in Eureka, to accidentally get in the middle of rogue experiments. Experiments… That brought to mind-

"Alright, Jo- try to find something we can interact with…. Ooh! That thing the… the P-Brane keyboard thing that Dr. Lee was messing with! Try that!"

"Okay, what are you going to do?!" Jo called after Carter as he ran down the hall.

"Gotta get my briefcase!"

"Why-?" Jo called as he ran around the corner.

"Talk later!" Jack called back.

* * *

After hours of the Eurekaites being missing, SG-1 and General O'Neill, as well as the Poltergeist Eurekaites got together to converge ideas, about how and when Jack Carter and Jo Lupo went missing when both Jack's mentioned, only O'Neill was heard, that maybe they got caught in some flux of a device's energies. Sam agreed to run a model simulation of the idea. She came back twenty minutes later; she had run into Dr. Lee who had promising results about the Merlin device. It didn't take Sam and Dr. Lee long into their discussion to realize that they'd activated their devices at the same time, within a twenty-meter radius.

"So if those two devices were used at the same time, and affected Ms. Lupo and Sherriff Carter, what are the chances that we can reverse the problem, or find a way to contact them?" Cam Mitchell asked.

"Couldn't one of us use the arm device like Teal'c did and see them?" Vala offered.

"All good ideas, Colonel Carter, return in one hour with your recalibrated simulation, in the meantime, Vala, you and Teal'c try using the arm devices; Dismissed." General Landry commanded.

"Yes Sir." All SGC personnel nodded; those in the military giving a small salute and leaving the room.

Just then Sergeant Walters walked into the room to report to Landry. "Sir, there have been multiple reports of seeing Sherriff Carter and Ms. Lupo before they disappear."

"I know Sergeant, that's why-" He stopped, "where and when were they last seen?"

Sergeant Walters looked through his stack of paperwork before pulling out a piece of paper and reading from it. "Ms. Lupo was questionably last seen on level 38, in Dr. Lee's lab ten minutes ago and Sherriff Carter was similarly seen in the conference room; and sir…"

"What is it Sergeant?"

"The briefcase they brought with them is gone."

* * *

Sam returned an hour later, and showed them her data.

"Yeah- this is familiar." Carter said as he and Jo were in the same room with SG-1, and had no way of contacting Allison or Henry to help fix the problem. They had been sitting on the table as they couldn't pull out a chair to sit on, why they could sit was interesting, when he and Tess had been in the fifth dimension, they couldn't react with anything they hadn't brought with them.

"Do you think they could solve this?" Jo asked Carter.

"It depends. Neither of us had any food on us the last time that I did the whole P-Brane sideways dimension thingy."

"Who?"

"Tess... Fontana." Jack said grimacing. "When she became head of section 5, and I got to talk to her before the whole… Kim- computer thing."

"What do you think triggered it?"

"They're saying it was two devices. A Merlin thingy, using Leprechaun radiation and something that Sam's been working on that reminds me of 'Eureka-man'."

"I really didn't like that guy- way too much trouble."

"But he did build a device that got me to Zoe and Zane, and the device allowed me to start up the generator by saying: Call Zoe- OW!"

"What's the matter?"

"That stupid phone that Fargo built-"

"I thought it was taken out and fixed?"

"Fargo tweaked the phone a month back, and gave to me just before we left, so the Z's are back to being a pain, but- I have an idea." Jack said pausing, before nodding and running off.

"Where are you going?" Jo demanded as she took off down the hallway after him.

"If I can get to the surface, I can call up Henry to tell him what's going on-"

"And give him a heads-up."

"So when these people finally get through, they'll be on their way."

"That's if the phone works across dimensions…" Carter said as they ran through one doorway into a shaft leading to the surface. Luckily they could still climb, why they could, they'd ask the genius' later. As odd as it was, they could interact, not well, but still interact with most horizontal surfaces.

"But without Allison and Henry-" Jo started as she followed him to the surface.

"I don't see a way out of this mess."

"But your cousin is supposed to be really smart."

"So are the citizens of our fair town, but being smart and being 'smart' are two really different things." Carter pointed out, glaring down at her, as he climbed.

* * *

After some finagling, Government red-tape, mumbo-jumbo and hours spent on hold, Landry finally got hold of Eureka's GD PR representative, a spazzy guy called Fargo who got hold of the it's in their fair community: in particular Dr. Allison Blake-Carter and Dr. Henry Deacon, who came rushing to the 'rescue'.

Just over a day later, SG-1, including General O'Neill, met them in Denver where they drove them to and escorted them into Cheyenne Mountain. During which introductions were made; Allison Carter was Jack's wife and Henry Deacon was Jack's best friend, and both were well versed in several different forms of science and medicine. Henry practically being a 'Jack of all Trades', at which Daniel had groaned and said they had too many Jack's already. All had shared a laugh, before they were asked by the Eurekaites what exactly the problem was.

It took them, meaning Sam, a good hour to explain what they think happened to Sherriff Carter and Jo Lupo. When hearing that Jo also got caught in the energy flux, the Eurekaites shared a look of surprise which Teal'c of all people commented on.

"Why is it that you find surprise in the fact that Jo Lupo was exposed?"

Henry was the one to explain to the stoic man; "Carter's always been the one who either accidentally gets exposed to, due to someone's clumsy maneuver, or solving someone's ungainly experiment; but we could always count on him having some way of solving the problem, in a way we never thought of."

"Jo is almost never in the 'eye of the storm' science-solution-wise." Allison explained

Not quite understanding, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

* * *

Hours later it had come to this:

Their only problem was- the combination of the wavelengths created a totally different sub-atomic bond. More stable than the previous, but definitely dangerous. So they had to find a quantifiable wavelength and algorithm; that part was easy, creating and then administering the cure was a different matter. In layman's terms: Only in order to facilitate the cure, they would have to use a combination of the spectrum light, the antidote and pressing the button on the Merlin device.

"How do you administer a cure to someone you can't see straight-on or feel?" Henry asked Sam and Allison.

Daniel then spoke up. "For the Merlin device, all we had to do was press a combination key to come back to this dimension, wouldn't that work for them?"

"With the combination of the two devices there's no telling, plus, according to our calculations, there's no way to tell even if cure will only work." Sam told him.

Carter gritted his teeth as he said: "Call Zoe." and pressed a hand to the monitoring leads that would normally be connected to his body, and a large spike in the vitals occurred, along with the machine letting out a shriek as it died.

All personnel in the room jumped and stared in the direction of SG-1 and their newest group of visitors.

"I guess they're here." Henry said to Allison.

"Oh, thank God. This peripheral studying is making me cross-eyed."

Henry laughed in response, and clapped her on the back. Then he said: "Alright, Colonel Carter, go ahead!" Pulling his standard safety goggles over his eyes, to observe what was happening.

Daniel was the only one to ask the room if they needed the goggles as well; he didn't really get his answer, and it was one that Carter and Jo wanted the answer to as well.

Sam pressed the button combination, and light washed through the medical bay.

The cure worked partially, as now SG-1 personnel and the Eureka denizens can see and talk with them, but Jo and Carter are still walking through things.

So the theory about the combination wasn't fact. "Don't you just love being a guinea-pig?" Carter asked Jo sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah… Thrilled." She gritted out. She never was one for sitting back and waiting.

* * *

Henry, Fargo and Sam work together to counteract the results of the Tollan device. Sam had made it work- but it was on par with the prototype that 'Eureka-man' used.

Jack mentioned as such and Jo groaned in remembered annoyance of actually getting 'the finger' Chuck had left with his 'heroic I can walk through walls' stint. She was glad that her former partner, Sherriff Jack Carter had gotten through the entire situation fine.

The genius' talk about Sub-atomic particles, brings to mind Fargo's briefcase and the P-Branes of the Merlin device, and if each on its own can change the subatomic atomic structure of things, why couldn't a combination of the two change Jo's and his subatomic structure, altering it to the correct frequency?

Which was why he'd had the insight to grab the briefcase in the first place; maybe they could take the substance in the case, smear it on themselves and then- pray that they didn't turn into radioactive goo where SPOT was going to have to eat them in order to prevent a Chernobyl-type incident from happening in Cheyenne.

He made mention of it out loud in true Sherriff Carter street-smart fashion, stuttering included, causing Sam to look at him in amazement and Allison and Henry smiled at him; This was why they still had a planet to call Earth, he kept the scientists from accidentally destroying the world.

"This is why Jack and I get along." O'Neill says with a grin, giving Carter a 'thumbs-up'.

* * *

The treatment was a success.

As soon as Carter and Jo were fully corporeal, the others made to hug them before Jack and Jo took a step back and made a run for the nearest exit.

"Where are you going?!" Allison demanded of their backs. Dr. Beckett was also put off by their sudden take-off ignoring the proper medical procedures.

"We were stuck there for almost three full days; Bathroom!" Jo yelled back as she and Carter sprinted down the hallway.

The Eurekaites and members of SG-1 looked at one another and started laughing, relieving the tension.

* * *

"Okay- so if 1-D is …., 2-D is flat, 3-D is shapes, and 4-D is time oriented, what are the Fifth and Sixth Dimensions?" Jo asks Sam and Henry.

Carter tuned their answer out as he and Allison faced the rest of SG-1. "Well, this has really been a thing." Carter said, he and Allison shaking O'Neill, Teal'c, Landry, Cam, Vala and Dr. Jackson's hands.

"Let's just not make a habit out of this." Allison added.

"Don't forget; you're coming to my place for beer and fishing." O'Neill told the Carter's.

Allison shook her head and started making small talk with Vala in lieu of dealing with her husband and his fishing thing.

"Yeah…. Sorry, I know those fish pretty well; they're not going to get caught." Carter said shaking his head. "But you guys can come to Eureka, if you don't mind crazy smart people and the possibility of some crazy- this kind of thing- happening during your stay…"

Allison's phone beeped and she pulled the dog-tags sized phone from her pocket and answered. Moments later she's hung up and interrupted Carter's conversation about avoiding being an Ancient Device Test-Dummy.

"Carter- that was S.A.R.A.H., your daughter's boyfriend is back in town and Zane has stolen Fargo's virtual girlfriend."

"This can't go well." Carter groaned. "Henry, Jo, we gotta get back; the town's probably three steps short from melt-down; we should get back before they… implode the planet or something."

Farewells were quickly made and soon the Eurekaites were on their way back to the small yet scientific town in the Upper Pacific West of the United States.

* * *

"General-" Vala asked Landry, "When do you think we can visit their town?"

"If we have no imminent threats from the Ori or the Goa'uld or the like- it would depend." Then he paused, actually thinking on why Vala was asking the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I may have temporarily appropriated something of theirs…" Vala said holding up the pen, a semi-wicked smirk crossing her features.

* * *

Okay, this is the end of this particular series, I hope you've enjoyed reading!

Thanks for reviewing all you wonderful people!

JoWashington


End file.
